


Jedwabna poduszka (#123 Profesor)

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	Jedwabna poduszka (#123 Profesor)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Silk Pillow (#123 Professor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67842) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



To powinno go boleć. Lina która wiązała jego nadgarstki była zbyt delikatna, zostawiła lekkie ślady jedynie gdy się wyrywał. Jedwabna poduszka znajdowała się pomiędzy jego kolanami a twardą i zimną podłogą.

Mężczyzna, który muskał jego twarz swoimi palcami obiecał mu ból; obiecał wyzwolenie, obiecał całkowite poddanie się. Przestraszył go też jak nikt inny. Mężczyzna, który nakazał mu klęczeć _był_ jak nikt inny.

Długi kawałek rzemienia został szybko przeciągnięty poprzez jego skórę.

— Możesz to skończyć kiedy tylko zechcesz. Rozumiesz?

— Tak, panie.

Usłyszał cichy chichot.

— Możesz zwracać się do mnie per profesorze. Lubię sposób w jaki wymawiasz to słowo.

— Tak, profesorze Eppes.


End file.
